Secret Of The Fallen
by Xx.BrOkEn-AnGeLs.xX
Summary: Sakura is a 17 year old girl who is tired of her dull life... But on a night of full moon, a weird encounter might change her life forever... Will it bring her solace or...death?
1. Chapter 1

**SECRET OF THE FALLEN**

"There is beauty in light

But there's also beauty in darkness

The bluest sky of the day

Is matched in splendor by the night's star-filled dome.

And in darkness there's

Also a light…a dark light

That illuminates the eternal night…"

That's how Sakura Haruno saw her life…absolute darkness. She is in 12th grade, studying arts. Sakura is a tall girl of fair complexion with emerald eyes and dark hair with crimson highlights. She is a loner and she is rarely heard speaking. She likes staying in her own little world, which is in her head. Sakura is not the same as every girl; the way she acted and reacted is sometimes misunderstood, her thoughts are always unique and it is nearly impossible to understand her.

Sakura was doing her art homework in her bedroom, earphones in her ears, volume to the maximum and she was headbanging to the tune of her favourite song. Her homework was an imaginative composition and free do draw anything. Just then Sakura stopped and frowned. She threw her A2 paper on the floor, took another page and started drawing something else while mumbling, "I'm tired of drawing and painting cheerful things… I wanna draw something from my heart, something that nobody would think and my emotions shall guide my hands."

After some hours her mother came into her room to ask her what she would like to have for dinner, but upon seeing what her daughter was painting, her face changed suddenly. It was showing a girl crying, a blade in her hand and with lots of cuts on her wrist. Sakura could see anger and pity in her mother's eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to stop making those weird drawings? Have you been listening to those weird music again? When will you finally understand that those stuffs will only lead you to your downfall?"

Sakura ignored her mother and continued her painting.

"How many times should I explain this to you?! And look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Her mother snatched Sakura's painting and ripped it to shreds.

Sakura lost her temper and screamed with tears in her eyes, "MOM! What's your problem?! Why did you do that?!"

Outraged, her mother slapped her.

"I care for you Sakura…but this is for your own good."

Her mother sighed and left, slamming the door behind her.

….

**Do you guys like my story? :3**

**Tell me if I should continue it. ^-^" :$**

**Plz review!xD**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sakura woke up feeling tired and sad. She was feeling heavy hearted. Sakura was so sick of her everyday life. She wanted something new, something which would make her life more interesting and worth living for.

She glanced at her clock; it was already half past seven. She quickly put on her school uniform and applied some eyeliner. She rushed out of her house so that she would not have to face her mother and her lectures.

Sakura was heading to school; she could see other students with their parents dropping them off to school.

Waves of sadness washed over her as she got a flashback of her father seeing her off to school and how they used to be a happy family before that tragic incident happened. She really missed her father.

Sakura suddenly found herself in the middle of her school compound… She was so lost in her thoughts that she had forgotten everything around her. The young girl could hardly breath. She had this feeling of sadness trapping her heart in darkness, She's been struggling for so long and coping with this sadness, loneliness… On hearing the bell ringing, she placed her hand upon her cheek and wiped her tears. She looked up at the sky and reminded herself of that strong girl which have been hiding all her emotions and pain… Just to hide that scared little girl… Afraid to get close and tired to feel.

Sakura then composed herself and rushed to her art class. As soon as she entered, her classmates shouted," Here comes the emo freak!"

Sakura bowed her head and acted like she didn't hear anything and went to her seat at the back of the class. She was fighting with her tears, suppressing her feelings and stayed silent.

When Mr. Kakashi, their arts teacher, came in, Sakura got nervous, as her mother had torn her homework. Needless to say that Mr. kakashi scolded her and gave her two hours of detention to complete her work.

Sakura could hear mocking laughs of her classmates..

At 2:30 Sakura watched everyone going home through the window when suddenly she heard the angry voice of her teacher, "Do you want another hour of detention my dear?"

"Sorry sir."

Sakura took out her sketchpad and stared at her blank paper before glancing outside again. She was out of inspiration…

She started making a rough on her paper. It was a drawing of a girl standing in front of a broken mirror smiling but appeared to be crying in the reflection.

Suddenly Sakura was startled by her teacher's voice.

"Wonderful work Sakura! Seems like you've done a lot of progress. You can submit it tomorrow, you may go home now."

Sakura smiled and thanked Kakashi. She packed her stuff and left.

On her way home, Sakura went to a small dense forest named Black hills where she used to go each time she felt down. In the middle of the forest was a beautiful, clear lake surrounded by big cherry trees. It was a lonely, quiet and peaceful place. Her father used to bring her there to play when she was a little girl; they used to spend most of their time near the lake. It has been Sakura's favourite place ever since.

Nowadays nobody ever goes there, as strange things had been happening there. Big animals were found bloodily killed and even some people who went there had disappeared mysteriously. But Sakura wasn't scared, as she didn't have anything to lose.

On arriving there, she went to her usual place, which is under a large cherry tree. She sat there, lost in her thoughts. She thought about her mother and her classmates. Her mom had suggested taking Sakura to a psychiatrist and her classmates always made fun of her, calling her a freak.

"I've had enough! I just wish someone would understand me..", whispered Sakura, with tears sliding down her cheeks.

On the other side of the lake behind the trees, stood a tall dark figure with red piercing eyes watching Sakura's every move carefully.

"This might turn out to be interesting..", he said with a smirk. He then retreated into the shadows, with an evil smile on his face.

….

**Please leave a review :3  
>Any suggestion and ideas for the story will gladly accepted! xD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Come to me...  
><strong>_

"**Who's there?"**

_**Come…**_

"**Show yourself!"**

_****_**Everywhere was pitch black… When suddenly she saw two crimson eyes gazing at her intensely.**

"**Who are you?"….**

Sakura's eyes snapped open. She looked around herself, puzzled. She was still under the cherry tree near the lake. It was all just a nightmare. Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She suddenly realized that it was already night. Sakura was now worried, not only would it be hard to find her way back home from the forest, but she would also have to face her mother's lectures.

Sakura was running without knowing where she was going. She just wanted to get home.

"Stupid fucking forest…. Just great! I had to doze off and now I'm fucking lost!"

Sakura was still running in every direction, unable to find her way out. She was starting to lose hope when suddenly she noticed an unusual red light, shimmering from a distance.

"Hey! Over here! Could you help me, I'm lost!"

Each step she took, the further away the light went.

"Please wait!"

Just then the light stopped. Sakura rushed towards it, out of breath.

"Thank you for helping-"

She looked around, searching for her savior. She was completely alone; all she could see was the end of the forest and the red light hanging on a branch. Sakura approached it hesitantly. To her great surprise it was only a broken string with a red pendant tied to it. She picked it up to have a closer look. Did the little mysterious light that guided her out come from that necklace? Lots of questions remained on her mind…

Who helped her?... Was it God?... Or the mysterious beast who had killed and kidnapped people?

Sakura was puzzled. Having no time to ponder about the necklace, she kept it in her bag and ran home.

When Sakura reached home, she saw her mother, pacing near the doorway with her phone in her hand.

Sakura started to panic and wished that she hadn't returned.

"Sakura! Where have you been?! I was gonna call the police! Didn't I tell you to get home before dawn?!"

"Mom just leave it… Don't act like you care so much!"

Sakura brushed pass her mother climbing the stairs.

"SAKURA! Are you out of your mind? I'm your mother! Why the hell wouldn't I care?"

"…Then why don't you try to understand me?! And please I don't wanna hear anything…"

Sakura entered her room and slammed her door shut. Tired, Sakura laid on her bed and plugged in her earphones, forgetting everything… even about the weird pendant she had discovered.

…

**Please review and tell me how was this chapter :$**


	4. Chapter 4

_A group of boys was returning home after a late night party and as they were driving near Black Hill forest, one of them wanted to go to the toilet but unfortunately there wasn't any public toilet on Black Hill Street. Having no choice, the young man decided to pee in the forest. At first he was hesitant and scared because of the rumors of the forest but he could not hold it anymore. _

"_Dude! Stop the car. I gotta take a leak!"  
><em>

" _Hahaha! You shouldn't have drunk so many beers!"_

_He got off the car and went behind a tree. He was going to pull down his zipper but stopped abruptly when he heard a rustling sound coming from a nearby bush. He ignored it, thinking that it was just an animal. Suddenly he felt a cold breath on his neck, which sent shivers down his spine. He quickly turned around. He was petrified with what he saw…_

Sakura bolted awake in cold sweat, breathing heavily. It was a nightmare…again.

"What's wrong with me?!..", thought Sakura.

And she noticed that something was shining in her bag.

She quickly opened it and found out that it was that necklace she had found which was shimmering. Confused and sleepy, Sakura took the necklace and threw it on her table. On doing so, it stopped shining.

And she went to sleep again as she was really tired.

In the morning, on her way to school, Sakura heard the wailing sirens of the police near Black Hill Forest. Curious, Sakura wanted to know what had happened. She approached the crowd and found out that a young boy was reported dead in the middle of the night. While the police were busy interrogating the corpse's friends, Sakura sneaked to the dead boy's body.

Sakura was horrified, it was the same boy which died in her dream…

"Wha… what the hell…how the fuck is thi… this possible…?"

"Ma'am, this is a police restricted area, you cannot stay here!", said a police officer, ordering Sakura to leave while he covered the dead body.

Sakura was in a state of shock. She could hardly believe what was happening… Her dream, the dead boy… Could all of this be linked?! She was baffled. But Sakura didn't have time to bother about what was happening, as she would be late for school. Sakura rushed to school and she reached there on time.

All day long, she couldn't concentrate in her studies and she was being more silent than usual. Her classmates started taking advantage of this opportunity; they bought milkshakes and asked her if she would like to have some. But Sakura refused, as her mind was already full. Suddenly Ino, a classmate of hers, the most popular girl in her college, poured the milkshake on her head and started laughing and everybody joined her.

Sakura rushed to the toilet to clean herself up. Before she opened the tap, she stare herself in the mirror with tears streaming down her face and asked herself.

"What's so funny about me? Why am I a laughing stock? What's wrong about me?"

And she opened the tap, washed her face, her arms and cleaned herself as well as her black sweater and her torn skinny black jeans. Sakura was tired of them but what could she do?!

After she quick clean up, she left the bathroom and found most of the students waiting for her to leave the toilet. And they started shouting, "EMO FREAK! EMO FREAK! EMO FREAK!"

Sakura hid her face with her hands and ran to their school playground, trying not to face the students who saw what had happened. But unfortunately everyone knew what had happened and a tall boy came and told Sakura,

"Haha.. Our freak doesn't know how to drink. Aww she needs her mama to…"

"HEY DUDE! Back off! What's your problem?!", shouted a guy from a distance. On hearing this, the tall boy ran off. The guy approached Sakura, asked her if everything was ok. She was surprised.

"Hey it's ok. I won't do you any harm or tease you. I'm not like them."

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna hear anything!"

"Calm down! Calm down! Why are you so frustrated?"

"I'm NOT!"

"Ok. But why do you look so upset?"

"You know just because you made that guy run off doesn't mean that you're my friend! Leave me alone.."

Sakura turned her back on him and went to her class.

"_He sure is kinda cute though!"_ said inner Sakura.

"Just shut up!" Sakura ordered to her annoying inner self.

During her art class, she handed her work to her teacher. But she couldn't concentrate as the morning incident was still troubling her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Sakura was walking down the school hallway, her heart skipped a beat as she saw a familiar silhouette. But she was too far to take notice who it was. Unfortunately she had to pass through him as she had to attend her English classes otherwise she would be late. As she was getting closer, she guessed who it could be. When Sakura came closer, she was sure about something; she was certain that the silhouette was one of a young man. His features were strong and well built, his waist was straight, and also the way he was dressed and the way he stood.

When Sakura and the young man were two steps away, she was astonished as she came to know who it was. And Sakura wished she was not here. It was the boy which Sakura had found to be cute. The guy who had frightened the tall boy. Sakura fastened her steps praying to stay unnoticed and quickly passed through him. She froze instantly as she heard him say hi. Sakura ignored him but her determination failed her. The boy grabbed her arm. Sakura could not do anything as he was stronger than her.

-"Why are you ignoring me?!"

-"Let go of my arm! Else I'll be late for class"

-"You already are Sakura… where were you anyway? What were you doing?"

Sakura was trying desperately to free her arm but in vain. She was now angry.

-"I said let go of my arm! That's none of your business"

Sakura was now trying to free herself but again it was in vain.. She was breathing heavily and trying desperately to free herself.

-"Don't resist me, I'm stronger!" The boy smiled and continued, "Don't be in such a hurry! When you'll arrive in your class, you will wish that you hadn't been there because all of your classmates will be pleased and eager to tease you and they will not lose a second in trying to do so and unfortunately for you your English teacher is absent!"

Sakura felt a pang in her heart like someone just stabbed her chest with a knife. She then remembered her teacher saying that she would not come as she had to attend a funeral. Her mind had been so preoccupied lately that she forgot about her teacher's absence. And she stopped her struggling with the boy and he let go of Sakura's arm.

-"h…how do you kn…know she's absent?!"

-"I'm in winter class you are in summer class which means that I am a year before you and that you are younger than I am and we both have the same teachers working with us and I have English classes before-"

"Ok, ok no need to explain further I understand! You talk too much!"

"Well, seems that four days ago my talkings scared a boy who was trying to hurt a defenseless lady and prevented the same lady to go to class where she would have had an unforgettable experience."

Sakura was wondering what she could be doing during her free English class. She could either stay with the talkative boy or go to class which she didn't want to or just stay alone somewhere in the school compound where anyone who knew her would be invited to tease her despite her being unaware. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

-"We haven't met properly. I'm Naruto and you are?"

-" Sakura."

-"So, what do you plan to do now that you are free for thirty minutes…I'm also free…"

-"I….I..uhhh…I think-"

-"What's that? Where did you get this?!"

Naruto had found the necklace. Sakura came to like it now, she wore it as pendent. She fixed it and she always had it on her. Even she didn't know how she could have liked it.

Hardly had she opened her mouth to answer that Naturo removed it from her neck to have a closer look.

-"Well that's very rude of you… Without taking my permission you just….take it from me.."

-" That's not called taking it's called having a closer look."

-"Ok… NOW give it back before-"

-"Ahhhgh…"

Naruto dropped the necklace on the floor unintentionally. Sakura watched Naruto in surprise and in anger.

"You could be an actor, you act so-"

-"H…how….did….did….you….d….d….do…that?!"

-"Do what?"

Sakura picked up the necklace and checked if it didn't fall apart. Instead she noticed something unexpected and unusual… The necklace was burning hot. She lifted her face to look at Naruto who was staring at his right hand. Sakura glanced at his hand, shocked, then suddenly their eyes met, confused about this unatural incident… The necklace had burnt Naruto's hand!… They both were in a shock of surprise… Naruto suspected that Sakura did not do anything as he had thought earlier as he could see Sakura's innocence in her eyes…How was this possible?!

**plzz review and tell me if I should continue...:3 xD**

**If you guys have any suggestions PlzZz let me know :3 **

**Thnx...:')**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Honey, I'm going to be home late tonight. So you can buy something for dinner after school". It was Sakura's mother on the phone.

"Gladly", replied Sakura then hung up the phone.

After the bell, as Sakura watched her classmates rush out. Then she headed for the nearby restaurant. When she arrived there, she bought a cheeseburger with extra cheese and a bottle of coke. On the way home, all that Sakura could think was the necklace and everything that was related to it ; all those weird incident have been happening since she had found the necklace. She was thinking of how could she possibly ignore the fact that maybe the pendent was trying to show her something. She smirked and went home. Left her bag in her room and the food in the fridge. Then she jogged to Black Hill forest.

What's next now. Sakura thought to herself as she sat down under a tree to face the marvelous lake. The water was clear and seemed pure. She could even see a fish from where she was. A black one. Too black to be a fish. Weird. But sakura's mind was too preoccupied, thinking of the necklace. Finally she stood up ,twisted about two centimeters of the thick thread that hold the pendent around her middle and index finger. Lifted her hand in the air just as high so that the pendent would be eye-level. She watched it closely for several minutes until her hand ached. Deceived, Sakura walked towards the lake. Stopped right at the border and suddenly an idea popped in her mind.

She submerged the pendent under the water, waited for some minutes then lifted it up. To her great surprise, the pendent was no longer red…it was now BLACK. Sakura was perplexed. The 'fish' caught her eyes and it was neither swimming nor moving but floating. She reached for it and the 'fish' turned out to be a black feather.

Suddenly she heard a noise. Approaching footsteps. Sakura freaked out and said it was too much for today and ran home as quickly as she could. The black necklace in one hand and the black feather in the other. Her heart pounding soo loudly in her chest that she could hear every beat of it.

Finally she reached home safely. But she was out of breath. She sat on the black leather couch in the living room, turned on the TV and went to the kitchen to drink some water.

Sakura was startled by a beeping sound. It was the phone. She answered it hesitantly. She found it hard to admit that it was a great relief to hear her mother's voice, asking if she was home and if she had already eaten. She answered her mother in a normal tone trying her best not to seem too anxious or thrilled with what had just happened.

She sat in front of the Flat screen television and started to analyze the feather and the necklace. Sakura concluded that the feather was too big to be one of a bird and it was much larger. The necklace's stone had just deepened in colour and only seemed to be black. Maybe the necklace reacts with water and changes in colour as reaction…

As for the feather; How could a feather of this size just fall from the sky? Nor was it normal…but somehow it was intriguing for its eeriness….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sweetie ,you home?…", shouted sakura's mom unable to find her daughter.

No answer. She shouted again and again but still not a single sound was responded to her. Sakura's mom rushed upstairs and gave a sight of relief to see her daughter in her bedroom.

Sakura was revising. She then headed downstairs keeping herself from asking questions as she did not want to disturb her daughter.

That was close. Thought _**Sakura**_ as she eagerly removed a piece of paper under piles of books and copybooks. It said…

"Secrets are kept deep inside the heart…

Some blunt and some sharp

Finding a way to cut my insides…

Mysteries are haunting my mind…

Some thrilling and some don't make sense

Finding a way to break through my skull…

And today is the day I will hunt them down

Both will be found and eliminated

With my courage

And faith

The suspense will be broken and I will rise up to face you…

With my bare hands I will fight you…

Drag you from the lake

Or drain the lake if I have to…

New wars are starting and the old ones are unfinished

New lies are being told and the old ones are left unforgiven

Let the rain fall and thunder rumble

Let the storm rage on

But I will bring you down

With your secrets revealed…"

Hope my plan works… and let's try to forget this for the time being. Thought Sakura trying to think of something else. Then she resumed her revision.

After a few hours, Sakura was really tired and decided to go to bed. Nothing was better than a good night sleep for her. It was her favorite thing.

She walked slowly to the bathroom ,brushed her teeth as she did a mental recap of what she had done that day to see if she missed anything that could be useful afterwards. After her toilet, she went under her red and orange blanket, found a comfortable posture, closed her eyes.

Everything was soo black…and thought about all the blinds people who livd their lives in perfect darkness. Although they still managed to smile. They have no choice so they accept their unfair fate. While people out there pretend to be strong saying they have just lost a loved one. But was it that difficult? This is life and you have to accept everything because it all happen for a reason and one day they will eventually understand why it is all this way… When you are finally ready to face reality. What could be more difficult to be born blind and not being able to see your parents' face and the ones who support you. Then one day you die without having a glimpse of this beautiful world….which is gradually coming to an end because of the greed of human race.

The next day when Sakura woke up, she took a plastic bag and two pots which once contained jam. She filled about one quarter of a pot with her own blood and the other one with holy water. She also stole a piece of meat in the fridge.

She grabbed a toast which has just been made by her mother and ran to Black Hill Forest. Searched a perfect spot and hung the poem on a cherry tree near the opened the pot which contained her blood, placed it under the tree and sprinkled the holy water all around it. And in the circle which she made with the holy water, she threw the raw meat and hope that something will happen while she was gone. I will come back after school. She told herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning class. Today we are goinig to learn about the history of books-", Sakura's English teacher was explaining as usual but her mind was already drifting away; to the world of 'Paranoid Thoughts'. All she could think of was BLACK HILL FOREST. The same questions kept spinning in her head like a song on repeat mode. _'What could have happened? Is it a vampire or a warewolf or a ghost or what about a demon?'_

"Sakura! You seem soo interested in my class today. Mind sharing your opinion about books?", hissed the teacher with a sarcastic smile revealing his white teeth.

Everyone stared at Sakura, muttering thing to their friend which Sakura could not understand and she. She felt her blood rising to her head and found it hard to breathe. She could aslo heard some of her classmates giggling. Mocking her maybe. She was tired of them. But could she possibly find the courage to talk? Would her answer be a good one? Were her classmates going to laugh at her and pester her about itInstead of taking her chance, she lowered her gaze and she let her silence speak. For an instant the whole room was in complete silence, until the teacher scolded her and made a lecture. Fortunately, she did have to stay a few hours after school as punishment.

During lunch, Sakura was in her class, listening to her favourite band as her classmates were all out in the school premises. She was resting her head on her arms which were now numb due to the weight of her head pressing on them. But Sakura did not mind the pain. She was trying to distract herself from her thoughts and questions she was asking herself since morning. Lost in her own world, she suddenly thought of Naruto and a picture of his face popped in her mind. Sakura wanted someone to talk to but could she? And could she possible go and search for Naruto? She was like a deer in a forest of lions. If she went out to venture, her bully buddies would seize the opportunity to pester her.

"HII!", shouted someone. It was a familiar voice.

Sakura lifted her head with difficulty. She felt pain on both her arms and her neck. To her surprise it was Naruto! She did not answer. She did not want to talk she was tired of words. Instead she removed her earphones and looked at him. Words have power but some don't notice the power its holds, each with its own strength. Silence, also has its power, but none notices, maybe that's because it does not possess much power so, is weaker and stays unnoticed.

"You won't change, won't you? Anyways I have something to tell you! Something that will make you talk!", started Naruto as he came closer and took a seat next to Sakura.

"Not interested!"

"Oh! Thank God she hasn't lost her voice!...I'm sure you'll change your mind once you listen to me...", his face hardened and his tone was now serious.

"Go on",replied Sakura.

"Last night I made a strange dream. Remember your necklace? Well, I dreamt that I was walking in a forest, and suddenly I fell in a lake. I could even breath under the water and I could see black feathers floating from beneath. The most interesting thing is that there was someone, or something sitting on the ground with the same necklace which you have but instead it was black...Sakura I think there's something wrong with the necklace-"

"Oh really?! Hey, don't worry there's nothing wrong with anything! It was just a dream and I think you should stop thinking about me! Anyways I already got rid of it.", lied Sakura. She was shocked and she was trying to convince herself that it was just a dream. But his dream somehow,did make sense.

"But...but it felt so real! I...I...Are you sure you got rid of it?"

"Yeah", she lied again but she could not tell him what was happening!

"Great! I'm sorry but I gotta go! I have some homework to complete!", said Naruto as his face soften and he wore his usual smile again.

"Sure it's okay", with those words, Sakura plugged her earphones back into her ears.

_**"More questions, more answers, the more Sakura was holding her breath, crossing her fingers, hoping time would be enough to answer her questions. Her patience was slowly eating her up. She was done pretending not to care what was happening. She had no friends and no father. She would always keep everything to herself. Thinking she did not deserve their attention. Loneliness was her only company, whispering the darkest secrets it could ever reveal. Her silence was as sharp as a razor blade. Thin but cuts through the eternal darkness leaving the deepest scar. But none was able to hear her screaming silence. She was forever trapped in her own diary of pain... The author? She would write every chapter with her own blood. What was she becoming? The pages were as dark as a the sky at night with no star or moon to break through the night. No hope was left. Her heart was bleeding out disgrace. What had she become? The little voices in her head would sing the lullaby of death. The author? She was tired of everything, of everyone. She would walk hand in hand with loneliness. Thier hearts slowly blackening! The author? Sakura was the author. She never able to find the courage to speak...But she had another kind of courage... Is the time right to find out if she is worth it?"**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Meanwhile...

A wolf as black as leather yet wearing a coat as smooth as silk... Its blue eyes like the deep blue ocean... Walking graciously like a swan dancing in a lake. Leaving behind a trail resembling blue fire, illuminating its way through the dark night...

Until it approached the lake in Black Hill forest. Its eyes held loyalty as it watched the lake eagerly... Then something rose from the lake and the wolf knelt confidently and taking a deep breath, lifted its head towards the moon and howled, almost as if it was a call for distress for his master.

Sakura's eyes snapped open on hearing her alarm's beeping sound. Still sleepy, she rolled over to her side to face the alarm clock and turned it off. It read 6:00 am. Still early she thought. For the first time in her life, she was able to fight the urge to go to sleep again. Besides, yesterday she went to bed early. Sakura got up and headed to the bathroom, where she took a hot and relaxing shower. Then she did what she hated the most; brush her teeth.

She hastily went back to her room yet she never felt comfortable there. Sakura always felt as is she was being watched.

Admiring what she did not long ago on her side walls she felt proud. She loved the way she painted the branches crawling to the top, as of swallowing what was on their way. While the one near her bed was filled with epic abstract photographs one on the other leaving the impression that they were hiding something.

Sakura threw her weight on a chair near the window, she could feel her stomach tighten with the thought of school. She could skip school and go to Black Hill forest instead but she did not want to take any risk of being caught. She decided that she will have to resist the temptation and that the thing that lived there could wait until school was over.

As soon as the bell rang, Ino who wore a blue shirt and a pair of tight shorts, started towards a boy. Sakura never noticed him before. He wore glasses, his straight blonde was messy. The boy was smirked when Ino sat beside him. They started to talk and Sakura looked away.

Why did Ino hate her so much? What did Sakura do to her? Ino was remarkably gorgeous compared to her. She had a perfect curvy body, her hair was always shiny. Her eyes were piercing blue and absolutely beautiful. You could stare at them and get lost in oblivion and there's no coming back. Sakura was just a mess and nothing more.

"Are you alright?", Naruto was sitting next to Sakura and she did not even notice.

"Yep."

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale!"

"I. Am. Fine. Thank you for asking."

"Uhh... Yeah...whatever."

"What do you want?", Sakura was already bored.

"A friend... That would be nice. Do you want to be my friend?", asked Naruto eagerly.

"Sure but do you know what I do to friends after a while?... I push them away. And that is no fun."

"Why? Is it fun being alone?"

"I don't know but I enjoy my own company and I hate small talks."

"Fine. I-", without any hesitation, Sakura plugged in her earphones cutting Naruto off. Angry, he left the class without looking back.


End file.
